


Whisky

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji parpadeó atónito: ¿lo estaba esperando? ¿Cómo, cuando, en qué momento, por qué? Él no recordaba en absoluto haber cruzado palabra alguna con el Quincy mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky

**Author's Note:**

> Todo de Kubo. Si Bleach fuese mio sería un Side History Quincy, absolutamente. Y habría fans servis: más capítulos de los Ishida´s con poca ropa.
> 
> Si estás buscando un fic con contenido filosófico o que cambie tu vida, este sin lugar a duda no es. Pero si estás aburrido y tienes ganas de leer un lemon entre Renji y Ryuuken, adelante. No es la octava maravilla pero para pasar el rato cálculo que está.

Como poseso desesperado atravesó los amplios pasillos llevándose a medio mundo por delante sin importarle un ápice el detalle. O no tanto, ya que las disculpas pertinentes las daba, pero sin mayor remordimiento. La mujer corrió detrás de él a los gritos, asustada por el porte desencajado del hombre, sin quitar de lado su ruda actitud y esos tatuajes.

Asociación inmediata: Tatuaje = delincuente.

—¡Espere! ¡¿Qué hace?! —Las secretaria, con sus tacones, intentaba seguirle el paso— ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!  
—¡Es urgente, necesito hablar con el señor Ishida! —se excusó el joven de cabellera rojiza sin voltear a ver a la dama. El doctor en cuestión alcanzó a oír eso, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando la sospecha se hizo certeza.

La puerta rezaba: “Dirección”. Perfecto, había sabido llegar con éxito. El teniente la abrió e ingresó como un huracán. La morena a sus espaldas seguía chillando mientras que Ryuuken arqueaba las cejas ante tanto ímpetu y arrojo

—¡¿Señor Ishida?!  
—Está bien —se dirigió a su empleada—, estaba esperando esta visita, puedes retirarte —solicitó aplacado— y dile a los de seguridad que no se alarmen, por favor. —Renji parpadeó atónito: ¿lo estaba esperando? ¿Cómo, cuando, en qué momento, por qué? El no recordaba en absoluto haber cruzado palabra alguna con el Quincy mayor. Se permitió un segundo de calma y así tomar la bocanada de aire que le hacía falta para que su gigai siguiera con vida—. ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo? —Dio una fuerte pitada al cigarrillo y echó una última ojeada a la puerta por donde su secretaria había desaparecido cerciorándose de estar a solas con el impetuoso shinigami.  
—Mucho… gusto —se sintió idiota al presentarse— yo soy…  
—Sé quién eres —interrumpió abrupto—, Shinigami Abarai Renji, fukutaichou de la sexta división. —Para restar dudas.

—Y usted es el Quincy Ishida Ryuuken, el padre del Quincy Ishida Uryuu. —El sub capitán no quiso ser menos.  
—Basta de formalidades —apagó el cigarro y se recargó en la silla entrelazando los dedos, una mirada perspicaz adornó su níveo rostro—. Debería echarte de mi oficina a flechazos por semejante espectáculo.  
—Lo siento, es que… estoy desesperado. —Tomó asiento sin ser invitado frente al hombre; vaya que se parecía a Uryuu, no cabían dudas sobre los lazos genéticos—. Necesito… es importante… necesito saber dónde está Uryuu.  
—¿Uryuu? —inquirió, como si desconociera ese nombre— ¿Y por qué debería decírtelo? —Que no lo supo -no tenía ni la más pálida idea de dónde podría estar su hijo-, pero se daría el lujo de reservarse el pormenor para ver que tan comprometido estaba ese shinigami frente a sus ojos.

—Necesito hablar con él… de algo. —Se removió en el asiento, nervioso. No podía explicarle justamente al padre del chico las verdaderas razones—. Verá… hubo un malentendido.  
—Sé lo que pasó.  
—¿Uryuu… le contó?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos lo más que el físico se lo permitió. Estaba en serios problemas entonces. No lo descifró, pero según el mismo Uryuu, Ryuuken no era la clase de padre común y corriente; no se desvivía por él ni por su bienestar. Le llamó la atención, además, de que le hubiera confesado a su padre lo ocurrido. Genial, había ido al hospital a suicidarse, literal y metafóricamente. Se imaginaba siendo atravesado por una flecha Quincy.

—¿Contarme? —Ryuuken lanzó una apagada risa sarcástica. Un rictus delicioso que adornó sus facciones masculinas que Renji comenzaba a juzgar de perfectas—. Uryuu no me cuenta ni los números a mí. —Se acomodó la solapa de la camisa blanca en un gesto coqueto.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Digamos que… un padre siempre lee el diario íntimo de su hijo —se puso de pie y fue hasta un disimulado mueble—; tema aparte: a qué jovencito se le ocurre tener uno, ¿no?

Abarai, aún intimidado, ladeó la cabeza conforme con esa afirmación. Sí, podía ser raro visto desde ese punto, pero Uryuu era “raro” para la mayoría de las personas: atento, buen cocinero, amante de la costura, Quincy. Que tuviera un diario íntimo era la frutilla que coronaba el postre. Sin embargo precisamente por eso, Ishida Uryuu era único, irrepetible e irremplazable.

Dejó de cavilar al respecto para prestar atención a los movimientos del mayor, entre alerta y expectante, se podría decir que con una actitud defensiva pese a que el hombre de cabello albo no mostraba intenciones de masacrarlo. Por el momento.

—¿Diario intimo? —recién parecía caer en la cuenta. De ser así, abrazaba la posibilidad de que Uryuu escribiera sobre él; peor todavía: ¡que contase con lujo de detalles cómo venía hostigándolo para tener un contacto más cercano del tipo meramente sexual!—. Ey, señor Ishida, yo… —Pensó en disculparse, mostrarse interesado en el hijo, decirle que lo respetaba y quería…

Sí, quería destrozarlo en una cama. Y es que no se explicaba, el pobre Renji, como se las había ingeniado el condenado púber para arrastrarlo al borde de la locura y el desespero, hasta alterarlo tanto al punto de no saber si quiera dónde estaba parado. Lo había encandilado de tal manera que su persona se había vuelto una obsesión. Nunca antes se había fijado en alguien de su mismo sexo, y jamás ninguna mujer había despertado esa pasión tornándolo un caprichoso.

Deseaba a Uryuu, como un adicto su droga predilecta cuando su dealer está de vacaciones, preso o seis metros bajo tierra. Y es que el muchachito era perfecto, al menos ante sus ojos -y era evidente que ante los ojos de Ichigo también-. Ese cuerpo menudo, pero musculoso; ese rostro cuasi perfecto, la penetrante mirada, la sensual voz, esa forma elegante de caminar y dirigirse hacia la gente. Hasta los anteojos. La forma de vestirse. Todo en él era y le quedaba magnífico.

Quería, necesitaba, ¡le urgía! escuchar sus gemidos. ¿Era amor? No entendía el significado o el fin del mismo. Los humanos se pasaban la vida entera buscándolo sin éxito. Quizás no se trataba de nada de eso, si no del más puro y hondo deseo. No podía morir -por segunda vez- sin haberse permitido tener, al menos una vez, entre sus brazos al muchachito de pelo azabache.

—¿Quieres? —investigó el Quincy con tranquilidad.

El aludido intentó adivinar a qué se refería y lo vio de espaldas sirviéndose un trago. Se quedó sin aire, el contexto, la situación no se prestaba a hacer esas apreciaciones, pero demonios… verlo de pie al padre del chico le confirmó que, fuera de todas vacilaciones, Uryuu tenía a quien salir. Dicen que sirve fijarse en el suegro para ver cómo será la pareja en cuestión llegada a esa edad. ¡Cielo Santo! Si tenía que aguardar quince años más para que Uryuu fuera ASÍ, valdría la pena tanta espera.

Ryuuken, al no recibir respuesta alguna, dio la vuelta con un vaso en la mano y se lo acercó.

—¿Qué es?  
—Whisky —respondió. El shinigami arqueó las cejas y los tatuajes acompañaron el gesto.  
—Menos mal que esto es un hospital —le dio un sorbo al vaso bebiendo todo el contenido—; cigarrillos, alcohol. ¡Así da gusto trabajar!  
—Bueno, ¿vienes a cuestionarme o a sonsacarme información?  
—Lo siento, señor —sentía que estaba hablando ante su capitán—. ¿Me dirá donde está?  
—Vuelvo a preguntarte —murmuró apoyando la cintura contra el escritorio, quedando frente al pelirrojo cuando éste, con la silla, se acomodó de tal forma— ¿por qué debería decírtelo?  
—Pues… porque necesito —perdió la potencia en la voz—. Mire… no sé que habrá leído en el diario de su hijo —notó una disimulada sonrisa socarrona.  
—Te mueres por saberlo ¿no? —Lo dijo de una manera sumamente sensual que le trajo a la memoria las pocas veces que había percibido ese tono en Uryuu; ocasiones en las que su miembro reaccionaba de la forma más evidente y grosera—. No te preocupes, Shinigami.  
—Renji —corrigió siendo ignorado.  
—Leí las cosas que uno puede llegar a leerle a un adolescente —dejó el vaso sobre una mesita de rincón—; y te haré una pregunta. —El tono sereno varió de manera abrupta, así como el semblante y el porte. Renji tragó saliva con dificultad. ¡Era un teniente, no podía temerle a un simple Quincy! Pero en la vida había presenciado tanta estampa acumulada en una sola persona. Bueno, no dejaba de lado a Kuchiki Byakuya que con pronunciar su nombre en ESE tonito le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

—¿Sí, señor?  
—Ishida —lo reprendió, le hacía sentirse viejo—. ¿Cuánto años tienes?  
—¿Yo?  
—No, le pregunto al hollow que está a tus espaldas —bromeó sin variar una gota la expresión impasible del rostro—; claro que a ti.  
—Pues, ¿años humanos o-?  
—Muchos ¿cierto? Cientos de años —prosiguió al verlo al otro tan confundido por la pregunta.  
—Sí —dudó para luego reafirmar con seguridad—, ¡sí! Serían más de cien-  
—Bueno, Uryuu tiene sólo dieciséis —cerró los ojos un efímero instante para luego abrirlos y posarlos sobre el shinigami—; dieciséis años viviendo en la tierra. Hay un mundo de distancia entre ustedes.  
—Entiendo lo que quiere decirme, pero Uryuu no es un niño.  
—Oh, no —reconoció con una pizca de brío—; desde ya que para algunas cosas, he de admitir me sorprende, está muy avispado. —Perdió la mirada trayendo a la memoria el diario—. Tiene la curiosidad natural de su edad, poca experiencia y los temores lógicos.  
—Claro, desde ya —tembló cuando el Quincy volvió la vista sobre él, de nuevo con esa mirada acusadora y penetrante.  
—Pero hay cosas que él no conoce aún o que no entiende… y espero que no lo haga nunca —dijo y Abarai reflexionó sobre lo último. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué esperaba que no entendiera nunca? Se perdió en su mente, hasta que la ficha le cayó.

—Si se refiere a sus… gustos sexuales —fue sutil—, no tiene nada de malo.  
—Lo sé. —Asintió reiteradas veces y le regaló una fugaz sonrisa a su interlocutor, una que se caló profundo en él—. ¿Serán los genes?  
—¿Qué… quiere decir? —cuestionó, pero Ryuuken se incorporó del lugar restando importancia a sus propias palabras y caminó hasta el amplio ventanal para ver la ciudad moverse y a las personas como pequeñas hormigas en un trajín constante con el sol sobre sus cabezas.

—Eso… quise decir eso.

Abarai se puso de pie, incómodo y más perturbado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Su corazón latía con furia, descontrolado. Si seguía así iba a terminar por explotar.

—Explíquese —pidió, riéndose un poco de puros nervios.

Era innecesario que lo hiciera, pero el shinigami pudo sentir o presentir una atmósfera cargada de pesada sensualidad. El doctor dio la vuelta y clavó los ojos sobre su persona, logrando derribar todas las defensas; no era tonto, comprendió enseguida las claras intenciones del teniente, aunque éste buscara disimular ese creciente interés. ¿Seguiría torturándolo por un rato más o le daría con el gusto? A decir verdad, después de haber leído todas esas cosas sobre Abarai Renji, no estaba con ánimos para jugar.

—Que espero que no sea tan sodomita como su padre.  
—Oh… —Renji quiso agarrar una lapicera que estaba sobre el suelo para colocarla sobre la mesa, pero se le volvió a caer de los dedos. Ryuuken rió de manera silenciosa pero con soltura al ver las toscas maneras que tenía el otro para manejarse. Era todavía un crío pese a haber vivido tanto. Al menos en ese terreno se le veía falto de experiencia.

—Una manera de decir —corrigió el hombre—, porque sino el nacimiento de Uryuu sería un milagro inexplicable de la medicina. —No era un sujeto que anduviera de cama en cama, buscando amantes por doquier. De hecho era la primera vez en su vida que él tomaba la iniciativa; nunca necesitó hacerlo, ya que la mayoría de las veces eran los hombres los que se le acercaban. Con las mujeres solía era al revés, desde ya.

—A usted le debe sobrar amantes —le sonrió, bajando la cabeza enseguida al verse sobrepasado por esos majestuosos luceros que tenía por ojos.  
—No te creas… —Se acercó con lentitud al escritorio, en donde el shinigami aguardaba, y se sentó en el sillón.

La desilusión que se llevó Renji fue grande: Esperó por algún tipo de contacto, que al pasar a su lado lo rozara al menos, pero nada… siguió de largo ¡y se sentó!  
Lo miró, ahora sí prestando real atención a los gestos y movimientos, como con galantería encendía un cigarrillo llevándoselo a los labios en un suave “beso”. Las manos, tan finas y delicadas como las tenía su hijo. Se maravillaba ante eso, pues no se explicaba cómo siendo arqueros podían conservarlas así, aunque quizás precisamente por ello lucían tan perfectas.

—Cierra la boca Shinigami —se relamió el labio inferior—, o te va a entrar una mosca. —De nuevo rió con reserva.  
—Pensé que iba a decir otra cosa —se sinceró y enseguida se arrepintió de tanta franqueza por la mirada seria que le dedicó el mayor.  
—Pervertido —farfulló simulando enojo pero con profunda lascivia, como si ese detalle le deleitara.  
—Lo siento.  
—No, no lo sientes —retrucó el doctor—, eres bien pervertido y no te importa. Abarai frunció la frente, algo ofendido por la afirmación. ¿Qué demonios sabía sobre él ese tipo? Recién, en el presente día, habían tenido una conversación. Ryuuken adivinó su malestar y sin alterarse o hacerse demasiado drama al respecto explicó—: Leí sobre las cosas que le dices a mi hijo… y lo que le haces.  
—¡Si él no me deja hacerle nada! —se defendió eufórico, señalándose el pecho con ahínco. ¡Ese era el condenado problema! Que Uryuu no se dejaba.

—Se ve que realmente no lo conoces.—Sonrió al ver la inocencia del otro—. ¿Crees que él no se da cuenta de nada?  
—Pues…  
—Que él se haga el buenito no quiere decir que lo sea.  
—No entiendo.  
—No tienes que entender nada, Shinigami. —Apagó el cigarrillo y se puso de pie de nuevo para adquirir una postura desafiante—. Bien…  
—¿Bien qué?  
—¿Qué harás? —indagó caminando hasta la puerta— ¿Te retiras? Tengo mucho trabajo.  
—Aún no me dijo donde está Uryuu —se explicó girando apenas en la silla. Se sintió otra vez frustrado. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿tener sexo así como así con ese hombre infartante al que de seguro no le debían faltar pretendientes?

—Entonces, te quedas —dijo el doctor dándole vuelta a la llave y trabando así la puerta.

Renji palideció. Las piernas cobraron vida y se removieron inquietas, de nuevo el corazón amenazó con estallarle; menos mal que estaba en un hospital. Observó al frente, ahora quieto, inmóvil en la silla, como un niño al que lo mandan a dirección por haber cometido una travesura. Sintió una respiración en la oreja y la presencia del Quincy a su espalda.

—Puedes obligarme a que te lo diga, si quieres —susurró sin reparos.  
—Prefiero… convencerlo. —Le exigió a su mente y a su cuerpo reaccionar a tiempo antes de perder la oportunidad, pero esa “zaraza” fue lo único que le nació en ese instante—. No me gusta obligar a la gente a hacer cosas que no quiere.  
—Mi hijo no opina lo mismo desde el día del festival por la cultura.  
—¡No! ¡Ese día los dos estábamos algo tomados! ¡Yo más que él! ¡Pero no quise aprovecharme…! —intentó explicarse y defenderse de tan grave imputación, pero fue deliciosamente interrumpido.  
—Cállate —el peliblanco se encorvó apenas y, tomando la solapa de esa camisa espantosa de vivos colores que tenía el muchacho, lo acercó hasta el rostro— o te callo yo —apenas le acarició los labios con los de él. A Renji nunca, el olor del cigarrillo, le había parecido tan grandioso como en esa ocasión.

—Yo lo besé y —continuó hablando pese a la advertencia— mi cuerpo reaccionó sólo. ¡No iba a violarlo! Simplemente me recosté sobre él y luego… como una histérica empezó a grita de la nada.  
—¿Qué te dije, Shinigami? —frunció la frente, muy molesto. Tomó la coleta roja con una mano y lo jaló hacia atrás para olfatear el perfume en su cuello.

—Oh, Ishida-san…  
—Y sigues hablando.  
—Cálleme, entonces. —En pocas palabras: “Béseme o voy a morir de deseo”, fue lo que quiso decirle.

Había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió al oír con nitidez el sonido de un cierre bajando. En esa posición pudo ver con claridad como la mano del Quincy se introducía dentro del pantalón de traje. Ah… de “esa” forma pensaba callarlo. El pelirrojo elevó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa libidinosa del doctor. No perdió un segundo, se acercó despacio y abrió ansioso la boca recibiendo el pene, que endurecido se agrandaba un poco más en su garganta.

El hombre de pelo blanco echó apenas la cabeza hacia atrás y se permitió gozar, bajando los párpados, extasiándose con la aterciopelada lengua del shinigami que con maestría le regalaba todas esas sensaciones casi olvidadas. Y tal vez por eso mismo se descargó abundante, sin aviso, en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Ryuuken rió despacio y con algo de malicia al verlo al otro todo estupefacto y atragantado con su semen.

Lo separó con delicadeza del miembro y se agachó un poco para alcanzarle los labios y besarlo con honda pasión. El doctor le estaba revisando las amígdalas: introdujo la lengua hasta donde pudo, lo saboreó a sus anchas, gimió en su boca y lo elevó por la quijada que sostenía firme con una mano. El teniente parecía un muñequito de trapo, dócil y entregado.

—Quiero verlo desnudo.  
—¿Ves que eres un pervertido? —bromeó tomando distancia para desajustarse la corbata.  
—No tanto como usted.  
—Lo admito —se desabrochó la camisa dejando entrever un pecho lampiño que invitaba a ser mordido hasta el hartazgo; pero Abarai se contuvo y en cambio se mordió los labios. Era MÁS de lo que se imaginaba. No supo cuántos años tenía, pero sin duda los necesarios para ser un ser endiabladamente sensual, hermoso, perfecto y experto.

No obstante, cuando fueron los pantalones del Quincy los que desaparecieron junto a la ropa interior, Renji no lo soportó más. Ryuuken dio la vuelta para dejar todas las prendas -o casi todas, ya que aún llevaba los lentes puestos- sobre uno de los sillones. De inmediato pudo sentir los brazos tatuados sobre la cintura, asiéndolo con fuerza, apretujándolo de tal manera que podía sentir su poderosa erección.

—Promete —dijo refiriéndose a lo que Renji imaginó acertadamente—. Quítate la ropa —demandó autoritario, dando la vuelta.  
—Sí, señor. —Se deshizo de sus prendas en un santiamén, fue cosa de parpadear nomás y ya estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo; hace cientos de años, claro…

—Es tan grueso como acusaba Uryuu —reconoció dirigiendo la mirada a la entrepierna de su ocasional amante, investigándolo de pies a cabeza.

Tuvo que reconocer que aquellos tatuajes despertaban un morbo nunca antes experimentado, porque nunca le habían llamado la atención los muchachos que los ostentaban cual moda absurda (para él era absurda). El shinigami hubiera gritado “¡No me mire!” a lo Homero Simpson porque se sintió avasallado, cohibido como jamás en la vida alguien lo había hecho sentir, pero enseguida varió esa actitud a una de insondable consternación.

—¡¿Uryuu le dijo qué cosa sobre qué?!  
—Tranquilo. ¿Piensas que hablo de esas cosas con mi hijo? —Luego se corrigió chistando— ¿O qué él habla esas cosas conmigo? —Renji arqueó las cejas sin comprender del todo, por eso explicó—: En el diario escribió que le calculaba seis pulgadas de circunferencia —tomó el enhiesto pene con la mano derecha y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la base—; tiene buen ojo pese a su miopía.  
— _Mmbbhsh_ … —Le surgió como única acotación, la palma había abrigado a lo largo el miembro y ahora lo masturbaba haciéndole perder la cordura.  
—¿Te gusta, shinigami?  
—¡Me encanta! —respondió con energía.  
—Muy bien, acuéstate —solicitó cual doctor que le pide a su paciente que se recueste en la camilla para ser revisado. Renji dejó que la espalda descansara sobre la mullida alfombra, viendo como el sujeto que lo acompañaba a gatas llevaba una mano al rostro para quitarse los anteojos.

—No —solicitó desesperado—. No se quite los lentes. Me gusta… cómo le quedan —sonrió apenas, nervioso otra vez.  
—Y luego dices que no eres un pervertido. —Obedeció al fetiche del otro y se los dejó puestos, luego se encorvó lo necesario para llegar hasta el pene y acariciarlo con los labios.

Supo que si jugaba demasiado en esa zona se descargaría en un segundo y la magia acabaría, pero, contradictoriamente, anhelaba saborearlo; hacía mucho que no gozaba de esa peculiar forma. Abarai no quiso que no se detuviera una vez que el pene se perdió en las fauces de ese lobo hambriento, pero Ryuuken se quitó las ganas y lo abandonó.

—¿Me va a penetrar, Ishida-san? —No lo soportó mas, necesitaba saberlo.  
—¿Quieres?  
—Pues, en este momento no me importa nada… nada de lo que haga, pero sea lo que sea, hágalo ya o voy a colapsar.

El sujeto de cabellera nívea sonrió de manera apasionada. Otro detalle que llamó la atención del shinigami, puesto que el Quincy menor había aseverado que jamás había visto a su padre sonreír, o contadas veces. En apariencias, en ese terreno, era más “alegre” el apático doctor.

—Yo estoy en las mismas condiciones. —Se estiró apenas, arrodillado a los pies del teniente, para alcanzar una gaveta y abrirla extrayendo de ella un pote que rezaba “vaselina”.  
—Un doctor siempre está preparado para estos casos, ¿no? —bromeó el fukutaichou pese a la intranquilidad que la incertidumbre le causaba.  
—Eso sí, no tengo condones en la oficina. —Y no se imaginaba solicitándoselos a su secretaria por el intercomunicador. Renji mostró un semblante desahuciado que le arrancó al otro una nueva sonrisa—. Tranquilo. Tú estás en un gigai sano y yo tengo la completa seguridad de que no tengo nada malo —explicó apacible—; no debería sucumbir, pero ya conoces el dicho: En casa de herrero cuchillo de palo. Y estoy tan caliente que a mí tampoco me importa nada.  
—Oh, lo entiendo. —No era el mejor día para hablar; las acotaciones que daba, obnubilado por tanta presencia, eran peores que el silencio más cerrado.  
—No creas que me comporto así con cualquiera.  
—Desde ya.

Untó un poco de vaselina en la mano luego de abrir el frasco y masajeó el pene de Abarai, éste se sorprendió por el nuevo rumbo que tomaba la situación, se incorporó apenas, apoyando los codos en la alfombra.

—¿Quiere que le meta la pija en el culo? —Decir que lo pasmó era escaso.  
—Qué burdo eres —acusó el mayor, serio, para luego agregar—: me encanta que seas así.  
—No sabe, entonces, lo cerdo que puedo llegar a ser. —Se sintió aliviado y de nuevo emocionado.  
—Para serte sincero —murmuró el doctor acomodándose sobre las piernas de su amante—, hace años que no hago esto —aferró la hombría del menor para guiarla hasta su orificio—, perdí la práctica.  
—No… se… preocupe —gimió de inmediato, porque el pene se vio apresado al borde del dolor y del inminente orgasmo. Intentó distraerse, pensar en otras cuestiones: Cachorritos muertos, monjas sin depilar, su mamá, Rukia, Zaraki Taichou. Cualquier cosa para bajar un poco el nivel de su excitación.

—¿Te gusta, shinigami? —curioseó sentándose más allá de las dificultades físicas, todo para sentirse invadido por ese monstruoso pene; con razón su hijo no quería saber nada con el “asunto”. Aunque conocía los verdaderos motivos.

—V-Voy a acabar… —jadeó Renji.  
—¿Ya, tan rápido? —Dejó que el cuerpo y los músculos tensos se relajaran, acomodó las palmas sobre el pecho del otro y arqueó la espalda sin moverse más que eso—. Recién comenzamos.  
—Pero es que usted está muy bueno… más que bueno. Se parte solo… más delicioso que un helado en verano.  
—Gracias —le susurró en el oído con un tono en demasía masculino, luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a menear poco a poco las caderas.

Lo que fue despacio, en un santiamén, fue frenético. Enseguida los gemidos de ambos coparon el ambiente cargado de profundo erotismo. Las manos de Abarai se aferraron con frenesí de la cintura del hombre, instándolo a mecerse más y más. No se cansaba, no bajaba el ritmo y si Ryuuken seguía así no podría sostener el momento por mucho tiempo. Para colmo el doctor no había tenido mejor idea que comenzar a jadear y a balbucear cumplidos.

Las palabras soeces que Renji prometió se las dedicó, nacidas desde lo más recóndito de su ente, revelando el ardor que le despertaba y el goce que le proporcionaba.  
Ishida no se quedó atrás. No mintió cuando dijo que hacía años no tenía la fortuna de complacerse con esa particular manera, se descargó tanto verbal como corporalmente pudo.

  
Le había confesado a su alma que cuando tuviera la oportunidad despedazaría al infortunado… y lo estaba cumpliendo con creces. No sospechó cuánto le enardecía ese shinigami bruto y mal hablado, pero pese a haber eyaculado en esa boca sucia minutos antes, el pene amenazaba con descargarse una segunda vez. Lo tomó del cuello, al punto del ahorque y, prepotente, lo obligó a sentarse. Eesa posición era la que más le gustaba y la que más rápido lo llevaba al clímax. Supuso que el joven no tardaría tampoco en eyacular y no quería quedarse con las ganas.

—¡Ya… Ishida-san, acabe por favor! —rogó el teniente mordiendo el pecho del hombre que gemía y se contoneaba inclemente sobre él.  
—Te gusta, ¿verdad? Te gusta demasiado —Era cruel cuando quería—; así shinigami, eso es. —Su amante acompañó su cadencioso vaivén—. Muévete así que ya… Oh, Dios… —Le buscó otra vez el cuello y ahogó un grito varonil mordiéndolo en la zona—. Cómo me gusta. Qué bien se siente.

Y pasó.

Pasó lo que Renji le rezó a Buda, Zeus, Alá, Krishna… que de una buena vez el Quincy se descargara para poder hacerlo él sin sentir culpa o inferioridad después. El característico aroma se hizo presente cuando el néctar blancuzco se desparramó en el interior de Ryuuken y en el vientre del muchacho; luego de la tormenta sobrevino la calma, pero los pulsos seguían un ritmo rabioso y respirar hondo se tornó algo elemental para seguir viviendo.

—Gracias —dijo Ryuuken y Abarai lo miró con algo de gracia y admiración.

—¿Gracias por… el polvo? —Se tentó en reír, pero no lo hizo.  
—Desde ya, soy agradecido —espetó de malos modos, resentido, y echándose boca arriba a un lado del shinigami.  
—Yo debería darle las gracias a usted por permitírmelo —retrucó con rapidez y tono obvio—; ya le dije lo que pienso: a usted no le deben faltar amantes, que se haya fijado en alguien como yo…  
—Te equivocas. Yo te dije a ti —lo emuló— que hacía años que no pasaba nada… ni nadie por ahí. —Ya había juntado tela de arañas.

—No se lo creo.  
—No me quita el sueño —sentenció para luego explicarse—: No me resulta fácil.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por muchas cosas.  
—¿Cómo cuales?  
—Eres curioso, shinigami —se fastidió, pero le dio con el gusto al menor—: Mi carácter me juega en contra.  
—A mí me parece un tipo muy sensual.  
—Estoy hablando, no me interrumpas.  
—Lo siento, señor.  
—Decía: mi carácter me juega en contra —se tapó el rostro con el antebrazo en un gesto de reposo y paz—. Reconozco que no soy un tipo fácil y ni siquiera tengo un puto letrero en la cara que diga “Me gustan los hombres”.  
—¿Y con las mujeres? —El pelirrojo quiso investigar si estas le gustaban, pero la pregunta fue mal interpretada y de igual modo respondida.  
—Es más difícil todavía que lleve las riendas. Además no olvides que tengo un hijo.  
—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?  
—Mucho. No puedo andar con cualquiera. —Se puso de pie para vestirse. En ese instante, al mencionar esa palabra, Renji recordó la razón que lo había arrastrado hasta la oficina esa soleada tarde de primavera. No supo, dada la situación, si correspondía sacar de nuevo el tema de Uryuu.

—Ey… Ishida-san… —Lo observó de pie, con su cuerpo de proporciones armoniosas y envidiables, vistiéndose con pereza.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Me dirá dónde está Uryuu? —Se sentó en la alfombra y se acomodó la coleta que con el ajetreo se había aflojado un poco—. Verá, fue un malentendido, él escuchó parte de una conversación —comenzó a justificarse—; yo estaba discutiendo con Kurosaki y me oyó decirle…  
—Que lo ibas a cojer tanto y tan fuerte que no iba a poder caminar por cinco días seguidos —citó textual del diario de su hijo.  
— _Ups_ … —sintió que su alma abandonaba el gigai—. Como le dije antes, estaba discutiendo con Kurosaki. Más allá de que es cierto que lo deseo a Uryuu, la forma en la que lo dije justamente fue para molestar a Ichigo, pero…  
—No tienes nada que explicarme —le restó valor al problema, terminando de ataviarse luego de colocarse los zapatos —; y te digo más, Uryuu también lo sabe.  
—¿Qué sabe?  
—Todo —generalizó—. Ya te dije, no es tonto. ¿Piensas que se enojó por lo que dijiste? —Frente al asentimiento de un entristecido Renji agregó—: Para nada.  
—Entonces…  
—Según parece —se sintió una chusma de barrio— optó por alejarse de ti porque teme que si te cede el lugar, en pocas palabras: si se entrega a ti, terminarás enamorándote de él.  
—Ajá —comenzaba a comprender un poco mejor. Cuando fue él quien terminó de vestirse se sentó en el sillón, necesitó hacerlo para no caer de bruces al suelo.

—Él está en esa edad en la que recién se comienza a descubrir los placeres carnales. Quiere sexo, lisa y llanamente, no involucrarse con alguien que encima está muerto —rió por lo dicho, pero enseguida se corrigió al ver el rostro agobiado del shinigami—: eso último lo digo yo, no se lo leí. Pero debes entenderlo, está teniendo sus primeros amantes, no lo coartes atándolo a ti.  
—Pero yo sólo quiero sexo. —Está bien: eso NO se le debe decir al padre del pretendido o pretendida.  
—Ya lo tuviste, ahora déjalo en paz.  
—No es lo mismo —luego se corrigió—, o sea, me figuro que en la vida volveré a tener sexo de la forma en la que tuve con usted, pero… ya es algo personal con Uryuu —se señaló la frente amplia—, lo tengo acá y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.  
—Y después te sorprende que te huya —buscó los cigarrillos y encendió uno—; pareces un sicópata sexual hablando así.  
—No sabía, yo pensaba que Uryuu… —se perdió en su mente, cavilando al respecto.  
—Que era un mojigato, ¿cierto? Si leyeras las cosas que yo leí. Hasta me sonrojan a mí —Se estiró para alcanzar el cenicero que había dejado en la punta del escritorio—. Él sabe eso, supone que tú lo consideras una quinceañera virgen, pero es su arma de seducción. En eso también nos parecemos —dio una fuerte calada—; claro que a mí me funcionó hasta los veinte, ya después no tenía con qué disfrazar una inocencia falsa. —Renji rompió a reír muy suelto, y es que en la forma seria, pero a la vez jocosa en decir eso le causó intensa gracia—. ¿Piensas quedarte a vivir aquí, shinigami? ¿No tienes trabajo, hollows por purificar?  
—No me eche que todavía no me dijo donde está Uryuu.  
—Es que no tengo la más remota idea —bostezó, era la hora en la que la modorra atacaba, aún más luego de un poderoso orgasmo… dos, para ser precisos—; pero calculo que debe estar en mi casa. Cuando quiere escapar va al último lugar en donde lo buscarían. Lógico.

Renji se puso de pie, pidió permiso y se encaminó al baño. Luego se paró junto a la puerta dedicándole una extraña mirada al doctor que esperaba por su partida. Abarai reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido, se encontraba hecho una marea de confusión.

—¿Podré volver a visitarlo?  
—Ni en tus sueños húmedos, que encima deben ser bien degenerados.  
—Qué malo es. —Frunció el ceño, dolido.  
—Y me encanta serlo; pregúntale a Uryuu.  
—Sí, él me lo aseguró muchas veces. —dijo y Ryuuken le dedicó un gesto que sentenciaba de manera clara: “Ya has visto”—. Quiero volver… a verlo.  
—Si prometes dejar tranquilo a mi hijo —accedió—, de lo contrario haremos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó.  
—Pues… puedo dejarlo en paz por unos años y después… ¡hacemos de cuenta que nunca pasó lo que pasó! —propuso satisfecho con su grandiosa e insuperable idea.  
—Si mi hijo se llega a enterar de nosotros dos, o yo me entero que tú está con él —la retorcida idea de compartir el mismo hombre con su hijo le revolvía el estómago—, te juro que te busco, te cazo y le pido a Uryuu que me haga un tapado con tu piel.  
—¡Entendido, señor!  
—Y dime Ishida, sin el “señor” —demandó imperativo.

El teniente afirmó y con una sonrisa se fue de la inmensa oficina. Al final no había resultado tan mala idea ir a preguntarle al señor Ishida sobre su hijo como le aseguraron todos. Se notaban que no lo conocían tan a fondo como había tenido la dicha de hacerlo él.

Perro que ladra no muerde.

El Quincy se dispuso a terminar el papeleo antes de irse a su casa y sonrió conforme. Si Uryuu no pensaba aprovechar ese trozo suculento de shinigami, sin dudas él lo haría. Un poco de alegría para su solitario corazón maduro no le venía mal luego de tantos inviernos. Y él que creía esa llama ya extinta por el deshielo.

 

 

 

 

  
**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Lo de “cachorritos muertos y monjas sin depilar” Es extraído de Scrubs (Una serie de Sony)
> 
> Me falta explicar lo de “ _Zaraza_ ”: No sé cómo será en otros lugares del mundo, pero en mi país se utiliza como sandez, es decir, cuando alguien dice cualquier boludez… la típica acotación innecesaria e irrelevante que uno hace, como cuando saca el tema del clima. Pero igual, a zaraza le doy muchos usos: En ese cajón hay zarazas (boludeces varias o misceláneas); mandé zaraza (o fruta) en el examen. ¿Y saben qué? Me voy, antes de que se me suiciden leyendo tanta sartas de pavadas juntas.


End file.
